In the related art, a printer is known having a cutting apparatus configured in such a manner that a movable blade of a guillotine-type cutting apparatus is mounted in a casing body, and a fixed blade of the guillotine-type cutting apparatus is mounted in a lid portion which is movable with respect to the casing body, and the fixed blade and the movable blade are moved significantly away from each other when the lid portion is released, so that replacement of a roll sheet (printed medium), cleaning, or the like, which is frequently performed, can smoothly be performed (for example, see JP-A-2003-305907).
However, in the related art, if the lid portion is opened for performing the replacement of the roll sheet (printed medium), for cleaning, or the like, the fixed blade mounted in the lid portion is exposed. Therefore, aforesaid operations, such as the replacement or the cleaning, are required to be performed while keeping away from the exposed fixed blade, which results in a problem of lowering of operating efficiency.